borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:8-Toes
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Underdome page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 23:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Greetings A rather rough way to greet someone, but welcome to the wiki. One thing you should know: Signing your posts on talk pages and forums help everyone see who said what. The way to do this is add four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your text. I hope you continue to be a regular contributor, no matter what happens. Thanks for your observations at any rate. 06:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) You got an obligitory week block. Just to let you know, next time just delete or change false info with an adequate summary. Any observations such as "this is wrong" or "this guy is off a little" belong on talk pages. We understand that your new and appriciate that you created a forum over your concern. On a side note: I checked out the roasting head in game and killed a stalker for a close up look. It is a stalker head and I deleted it. 12:27, April 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S. If you chek your contributions tab, Warblade will downgrade your block (lower your time) if you apologize to show your newbness? I figured that you already have in the forum but perhaps he didn't read it all. 12:41, April 26, 2014 (UTC) The 'crat (Dr.F, the highest ranking tyrant) of this wiki has chosen to give you a userbox in sympathy. You may keep it or delete it, it is a gift. 13:05, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :it was not given in sympathy. the user wanted to make a point and did not, as the user saw it, see justice. for future reference the "more" over the +''' in the edit ui will produce the option to select which will put anything btwn the --s on the page but hidden in source. taking the matter to the forums was the proper thing to do, so kudos there. however comma rhetoric and commentary are for the talk page(s). +1 troll points for using InfCross name in first revert. trolling is allowed on this wiki, just not on the articles. id say all in all it was a rather smashing opener. 13:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::The 'crat is not really known for his sympathy... He is, however, known for his complexity. 13:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) What does it mean to be blocked? What does being blocked mean exactly? 8-Toes (talk) 16:10, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :It means you've been relegated to the role of observer, in this case for a one week period. This is because you opted to clutter up an article with a personal argument, which we would have let slide if you'd noted InfinitysCross's revert reason and taken the issue to the article's Talk page in the first instance. Reverting your argument back into the article twice more and attributing the point you disagreed with to InfinitysCross was totally unacceptable and unreasonable. :Please note that a wiki is a collaborative effort, built on the efforts of many users. Those contributors take the time to negotiate with each other in appropriate places, like article Talk pages, where disputed information can be discussed without making a mess of the more public article content. -- WarBlade (talk) 16:52, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Its actually not unreasonable, reason being with knowledge (although this is a technical detail). Please read the our policy so we can actually yell at you (as well as throw rocks) if you do something wrong. 20:38, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :iatbr (and our viewers @ home) if you read the fine print on the main page you will see that '''all policies are binding to all users whether they read them or not. 20:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::True, but no one really reads that crap (not withstanding the availability of the link). 21:08, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Need a clipper? I cooked up something for you, I hope you like it: 10:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC)